Valkyria Owlnight
"You wonder why I fight? I fight for the men I saw my Master holding in his arms, dying on foreign soil! I fight for their wives and children, whose names I heard whispered in their last breath. I fight for that kids like me, that don't even know their parents names! I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves! I fight so that the deaths of people who want to change the Galaxy isn't for nothing! I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing! I fight... because I must." - Valkyria Owlnight personal journal. Valkyria Owlnight is a citizen of the Sith Imperium and apprentice of Jheffon'el. Personality "Swift as a deer. Quiet as a shadow. Fear cuts deeper than swords. Quick as a snake. Calm as still water. Fear cuts deeper than swords. Strong as a bear. Fierce as a wolverine. Fear cuts deeper than swords. The man who fears losing has already lost. Fear cuts deeper than swords. Fear cuts deeper than swords. Fear cuts deeper than swords." - Valkyria Owlnight personal journal. When a person first sees Valkyria, she might think that she is a sweet, innocent girl. Well, she is sweet, but not innocent. Valkyria most prominent traits are her sharp wit, high cunning and intelligence (The same traits her mother, a Duchess from Naboo had). Even at young age, she politically astute. Valky loves court politics and intrigues. She is an outspoken girl with little patience for inconvenience, she is unafraid to use her Force abilities just to threaten others. Valkyria never shies from stating her opinion (unless it is more advantageous to mask it). She hates cruelty, incompetence and selfishness. Valkyria is incredibly intelligent, as well as wise enough to understand that sometimes people must work with their enemies rather than constantly compete against them, she learned this from her father, a exiled force sensitive Chiss. She has a dark side, she has no problem harming children or elders if they stand in her way. Unlike from her adoptive father, she can be ruthless. She appears to have a very dark sense of humor and likes to mock those around her, including her own friends, allies and mostly her enemies. She places power and prestige above all else. Valkyria doesn't acts or thinks like a little girl. She has a stoic, tough as nails, pragmatic, cunning and calculating demeanor, but also ruthless, cold, manipulative, power-hungry, and often unfettered attitude. Her adoptive father walked between the Dark Side and the Light Side of the Force. Valkyria, however, (In her own words) thinks that the Dark Side is "Funnier, stronger and powerful". The only person she helds any sentiment towards was Roth'zera (Her adoptive father and a force-sensitive Chiss that was exiled by the Ascendancy) and the Chiss race. Unfortunatly, she belives that all Chiss are heroes and good people like Roth'zera was, she doesn't know nothing about their culture, language, history or about the Ascendancy. Early Life "I only know that my father was a Duke, and that my mother was a Duchess on Naboo. I don't know their names or how they looked like, but I was told that my father was a caring, good-hearted man, that wanted to help everyone. That was his weakness, that's why the Owlnight family is in ruins, that's why I hate him." - Valkyria Owlnight personal journal. Valkyria was born on the Owlnight Estate, on Naboo. Her father, Duke Manzotti, was a man of people and friend of the Queen. Her mother, however, was a woman of intrigues, that tried to save her dying House. When Valkyria was about 2-3 years old, Manzotti had wasted all his riches trying to help the poor people. Alcione, her mother, din't want to raise a poor child. Thus, she delivered Valkyria to a close friend, that anonymous friend abandoned Valkyria at Alderaan. Everyone says that the Owlnight died of hunger. The truth is, Alcione poisoned Manzotti and later killed herself with the same poison. Roth'zera "Roth'zera... That's a name that will live on my mind forever. He teached me the best way to live. He had know many clever men, and outlived them all. Why? He ignored them." - Valkyria Owlnight personal journal. After a few days on the slums of Alderaan. A force sensitive Chiss named Roth'zera found Valkyria Owlnight, that had 3 years at the time. Roth'zera din't have any proper training on the Force, he din't belived on a Dark Side or a Light Side. He used the Force the way he felt it would be better at the moment. He was a man of people, he helped everyone and asked a few credits in return. He teached Valkyria a few force skills, her main focus were lightining attacks. Because of him, she had a nice vision of what the Chiss are. Roth'zera is the only Chiss she ever meet in her whole life. She had a father-daugther relationship with him. She prefers, however, not to talk about her adoptive father, since she never accepted his death. Roth'zera was killed by a group of Chiss that discovered his force abilities and went to his hideout, executing him quickly. He was caught by surprise, and his force powers din't saved him. Valkyria was not on the hideout that day, she was hunting Kowakian Monkey Lizards with her friends. After finding his dead body on the hideout. Valkyria found a RE-1 Droid, that now is her best friend. In the droid, several messages tapped by Roth'zera exists, some of them are teaching, others are just personal thoughts. Every night before going to sleep, she makes the droid repeats a part of one of the messages, Roth'zera saying "I Love You". Valkyria became a orphan again, alone in the world with her droid, at 12 years old. Valkyria stole a small pod from a villager, and went travelling in the galaxy. Imperium "I found home. Not a perfect home. There are strange people here. There is a red twi'lek named Flos Flowers, I like her... however, she underestimates me. I also heard rumors that the owner of the bar is a Chiss, like my father... Maybe this man can give me the answers i want. Owlnight out." - Valkyria Owlnight personal journal. Since she hated the Republic (She thinks that Republic soldiers killed her father) and the Empire, for not letting their people rule themselves. Valkyria wanted to join another Order. Something that suited her, after hearing broadcasts and rumors, she went towards the Imperium. Wanting to join them. The first impression she had was "A cult of crazy people ruled by crazier people", after learning the history and the culture of the Imperium. She wanted to be one of these "crazy" people. A loyal servant of the Lord Emperor, that like her, had hatred towards the Republic and the Empire. Lord Emperor Veldarius became Valkyria idol, her goal now is to meet the Emperor and impress him. And she belives that she is on the right track. Apprentice "My master is a man with a mask named Jheffon'el, my trust lies with him, I respect him. People say he is strong and powerful. If the rumors are true, he can make me powerful like him. In the end, with help or no help, I will be powerful, for House Owlnight... for Roth'zera" After a year of training at the One Sith Academy. Valkyria, now 13 years old, was told by Candicia Augusta that her time as an Academy Student were over. Now she would become an apprentice, and her master would be the one and only Jheffon'el. She admires and respects the Sith Lord for his power, she doesn't have a relation with him like she had with Roth'zera, but she would call Jheff a "Friend". Sweet Mother & Insanity "Sweet mother, send your power to me. Our foes will be baptized in blood and fear. Bones rattled in the deep, a crypt buried beneath the ground. Softly spoken I agreed. It was there that I had found, who I am and who I'll be in that crypt buried beneath the ground, The Mother is watching me, but, am I making Mother proud? I am a haunted girl, riding through an endless storm, will I make it out alive? Or will my tortured soul be torn? Among the dresses and the songs. Shadows waiting in the dark. Bid your farewells to the throng; For soon by death will you part. Off in the distance, someone sounds alarms. Father's son lies limp, hold him gently in your arms; Quick retreat back home, Mother's drawing near. Betrayal, What is this? Where has gone Mother dear? I will hunt down all the traitors. Trick the fool of hearts. Set our Mother free. Mother, Mother send your power to me. I am begging for your sweet mercy. Mother, Mother send your power to me. I am begging for your sweet mercy. Mother, Mother send your power to me. I am begging for your sweet mercy. Bones rattled in the deep. A crypt buried beneath the ground, softly spoken I agreed. To rest the burden of the crown." - Valkyria journal. (Among other nonsenses, she wrote this with big letters and in many pages.) Valkyria was sent to Voss, where she learned how to Dreamwalk. When she was on that state, she felt that her mother, Nyandra Owlnight was close to her. Even when she left that state, she felt that her mother returned with her. Every time, she heard her mother whispers in her ear. Whispers that made Valky mind take a dark turn. She felt that her Mother was telling her what to do, so that she could get more powerful. Like every girl, she wanted to make her mother proud. Bothersome, obnoxious, strange, and insane, Valkyria started to speak with a high-pitched voice. Valkyria speaks to both herself and to the "Sweet Mother", and as such, he is considered psychotic. She began to see her mother as an master, like Jhaffon'el. As evident from her journal, before becoming going to Voss, Valkyria was quite sane, comparatively speaking. After that, a "jester" persona began to grew in her heart. And it didn't take long for people to notice that, soon, people like Lliara, Kalen Mordon and even Jhaffon'el himself started to notice that the innocent girl Valkyria once was, had dissapeared. This could only be the start of a new stage of Valkyria life. If she doesn't get better, her mind will probably stay like that forever. What happens next? Only Time will answer that.